


Darcy Through a Glass Darkly

by GalGumption



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Maria Hill, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beta Bruce Banner, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multi-Dimensional Travel, Multiverse, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omega Jane Foster (Marvel), Omega Sam Wilson, Omega Tony Stark, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalGumption/pseuds/GalGumption
Summary: Darcy’s world is grey and sharp. There’s no home to lay her soul down. She moves like a ghost through a college degree she’s not passionate about. Straight through to an office job that fills her days with monotony and her evenings with endless empty distractions. Her mother died when she was eight, but it’s not until her twenty second year that she finally goes through her meagre belongings.What she finds is a journal, a hidden portal, and a whole lot of fucking trouble.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Maria Hill, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Stephen Strange/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Darcy Through a Glass Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> Place holder for new fic. Pardon the dust.

*Insert A/B/O Swashbuckling here.*


End file.
